


Laced-Up Lovin'

by princecharminglouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bathtub Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry in Lace, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis in Lace, M/M, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Penetration, Rimming, Rough Sex, Toys, cross-dressing, harry tomlinson, larry in lace, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, louis styles - Freeform, top! louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecharminglouis/pseuds/princecharminglouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and his boyfriend of eight years, Harry, share an apartment. Louis is having a nice soak in the tub when Harry startles him suddenly, a different plan on his mind for a way to spend their night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laced-Up Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm Laura & this is my very first Larry smut story that I've written, because I'm a big fan of Louis in lace.
> 
> So, with that said, enjoy.
> 
> Love,  
> stylinfinity
> 
> xx

A scent of vanilla with the slightest hint of lilac flowed through the air as Louis sat in his master bathtub, the warm water hitting his left arm as he ran the detachable shower head up his right one, the soap that had just covered it plopping down into the water. He traced it up his chest before rinsing his head clean of whatever soap remnants were left as well. His eyes fell on the full moon just outside the small window. _Wow, what a beautiful night,_ he thought to himself. _The moon's absolutely lovely tonight. If only Harry was here with me to enjoy its shine, wouldn't that be nic-_

The door unlocked and the detachable shower head fell out of Louis's hands and into the tub full of water as Harry poked his head in. "O-Oh, Harry, you kinda startled me," he stuttered, heart still racing fast. "I'm just taking a bath, you can come inside if you want."

"Shut the fuck up," Harry responded and locked the door behind him, then turned to his wet lover who had done as he said and headed towards him with a smirk. 

Louis's eyes stayed locked on Harry's as he knelt down beside him, taking out two long pieces of satin and fastening them around each wrist achingly slow. Next came Louis's eyes, which he blindfolded. Once he was completely secured to the tub with no way of breaking free, he dropped his robe to the tile floor and slunk down into the water in front of Louis. 

"What are you doing, Harry?" Louis inquired as Harry reached into the bag next to him and took a pair of pink lace panties out.

"You're gonna wear this lovely piece for me, baby," was his only warning to Louis as he stuck his hands into the water and gripped Louis's legs, sliding the panties up them.

"S-Stop, no-" Louis protested and Harry struck his round thigh, then proceeded to put them on Louis successfully before adjusting so that he was behind him with his hard cock pressed up against his ass, picking up the shower head out of the water and turning it on.

He then ran the water down Louis's beating chest, past his tummy and lower until the head was in his panties, the warm water pelting his dick. His other hand snaked into the panties as well, his long fingers caressing Louis's balls to add onto the water pressure already being applied.

"H-Harry, oh fuck," Louis groaned and leaned his back into his boyfriend, receiving wet kisses down his exposed neck. "F-Feels so good..."

"You like it when I stroke you here, eh?" Harry teased, running his index finger up Louis's perineum. "So good, right, baby?"

"Ah," Louis panted as Harry groped at his erection, the agony unbearable. The water was becoming stronger against his sensitive shaft to the point where his thighs were trembling. "I-I'm g-gonna..." His voice trailed off, his knees buckling.

"Do it. Cum for me," Harry muttered into Louis's ear, his teeth grazing the earlobe. " _Cum_." He ran the water up and down his lover one last time and to his delight, Louis cried out and climaxed all over Harry's hand, eyes and nose scrunched up. "Aw, look at you all pained."

"You motherfucker." Louis broke through his restraints and yanked the mask off of his eyes, tossing it to the other side of the room. "So you think it's fucking _funny_   to make me your little whore, put me in a pair of panties while I refuse, huh?" He got up out of the water, his body slick as he picked Harry up out of the tub bridal-style, draining the leftover bath water.

He turned out of the bathroom and ran over to the bedroom. Once inside, he threw Harry onto the bed and before he could protest, whipped out a pair of handcuffs from the bedside table's drawer. Locking his boyfriend, or well, victim up quickly, he made his way over to the closet and took out a black tie he hadn't used since X-Factor days, tying it around Harry's eyes.

Harry looked ready to be fucked and a sly smile played on Louis's lips as he crawled on top of him. His hot breath hit Harry's face before their mouths were connected a few moments later. Groans escaped Harry, vibrating into Louis's throat. Louis's fingers wound in Harry's messy locks as Harry leaned up slightly up so he could play with his boyfriend's tongue.

"Ah, ah, ah." Louis pulled away from the kiss to go further down. First, a peck on the neck, then a nibble on his collarbone-until he was before Harry's already perked-up nipples. "Looks like you're excited, baby." Taking the hard nipple into his mouth, he sucked hard enough that Harry whimpered and grabbed at the back of Louis's head. His tongue ran up and down the nipple as he sucked. He barely gave enough time to Harry's right nipple, instead focusing on his left, which he kissed lovingly then bit softly. "What fucking _beautiful_ nipples you have."

Sticking his hand into the drawer next to him, he grabbed the strawberry-flavored lube and spread it all over Harry's hole. Trailing his fingers down his lover's thighs, he even drummed at the skin in a slow beat before reaching his actual anus, which he then slid his finger into carefully. "L-Lou," Harry stumbled, already sensitive though this wasn't his first time being fingered by Louis.

"Shut the fuck up," Louis retorted, just like Harry had earlier, beginning to work the finger in and out slowly. Harry's walls enclosed around his finger, happily responding to the stimulation. Louis's middle finger slid in suddenly as well and Harry bit his lip, closing his thighs up in pleasure. "Open. Fucking open your legs, Harry, I swear to God."

Harry did as he said, rising his hips just a bit so Louis's fingers would be deeper inside as well as fully. "Louis, please, d-don't." Instead of receiving what he wanted, Louis pumped his finger in and out at a faster pace, adding a change of positions onto the speed. "Oh, _oh shit_..."

"Loving the pleasure, are we?" Louis chuckled as he pulled his fingers out, Harry pulling at the handcuffs.

"I want your finger again. Put it inside me, please," Harry begged.

"Oh, I will." Louis's two fingers he'd used on him went into his mouth, sucking away at the lube. Drool running down his hand, he shoved them into Harry's mouth next. "See, babe? You taste like heaven."

"I-I do," was Harry's only response, his erection actually paining him beyond his limits now.

Louis trailed a line of kisses down Harry's tattooed chest, giving an extra long one to the butterfly. It was his favorite, always had been. He was now on his hips as he nibbled away at the tender skin. "This body is all mine and I plan to wreck you the way I fucking want." Harry's pelvis was being kissed now. A lower kiss followed that, then finally one on Harry's head, which Louis sucked on for a few moments.

"L-Louis, I can't," Harry uttered as he felt Louis's lips leave him, then part on his hole. Suddenly, he could feel a wet sensation inside. Knowing it was Louis's tongue, he purposely closed his walls around it, crying his lover's name out in pants. "I can't hold out any longer..."

Louis's tongue was out again, though his lips were still against Harry's reddened hole. "If you cum, I'm gonna put the cock ring on you. Don't you dare fucking cum, you fucking slut." Once again, his wet tongue was licking away at Harry's anus. "You like when I eat you out, baby? You love my hot, wet tongue in your tight little hole, don't you?" Harry was twitching now, bucking his hips into Louis's open mouth.

"Daddy, oh dear God, _Louis_ -" Harry was cut off as he came all over Louis's face, running his thumb over the head in attempt to cover the still spilling white liquid.

"Bad little slut." Louis got up from the bed, pulling a carton of cigarettes out of his skinny jeans along with a lighter. Flicking the lighter on, he lit the cigarette and took a drag, heading back over to Harry.

"It smells like smoke in here." Harry was sniffing at the air, confused and unable to see thanks to the mask he currently donned.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Louis took another drag before kneeling in front of Harry's hole yet again. Spank after spank, his hand smacked Harry's petite ass while he groped his own dick roughly, not stopping until both cheeks were red beyond recognition. "You fucking dirty little bitch. You won't be cumming again." Another drag, then an exhale into Harry's face.

The addictive smell infiltrated Harry's nostrils and he smirked, tone raspy as he challenged him, "Oh really? That's what you think, you fuck."

"Get that fucking smirk off your face, you whore." Whirling Harry over so his reddened ass was up in the air, he spread his legs further so he had a better angle. "Ass up, slut." Lightly touching the tip of the cigarette against Harry's built back, he ran it down until it was on Harry's hole. Shoving it roughly inside, the fire burned Harry a bit and he growled out in pleasure.

"Ah." Harry's lips were trembling, the pain so beautiful as Louis backed the cigarette out and traced it around the hole.

"Does my little fucking slut like the pain? You're such a whore," Louis teased him, then stuck the end that had been inside Harry into his mouth. "This cigarette tastes so much fucking better." Taking a last drag or two, he stomped it out on the carpeted floor.

"No more, please." Harry could barely catch his breath now, lungs pumping and chest heaving.

"Too much? I'll make it better, baby." He then blew at Harry's irritated anus before running his tongue so softly on it. "Writhe for me. I wanna see you beg me to stop."

"D-Daddy, it hurts. P-Please make it better." Harry moaned out, balling up the sheets in pleasure while Louis began to nibble harder on his rim. Next thing he knew, he was unlocked and on his back, hands free with his face still covered, as a cock ring was pushed down onto his length.

"Sit on my face, bitch," was the next thing he heard Louis say in a sort of growl. He was pulled onto Louis, so that his that his face went up between his legs. Harry didn't even have time to position himself before he felt Louis's lips kissing his hole and his tiny fingers kneading into his round ass. Suddenly his cheeks were further apart, sensitive spots being hit so perfectly. Grinding down onto Louis' face, desperate little moans and whimpers escaped Harry's rouged mouth. "L-Louis, oh God, fuck me _please_."

Louis's calloused hands gripped Harry's face so that his lips were pursed to the point he couldn't speak. "I've had enough of your whining, Harry. I'll fuck you however I want. Now lay down."

Harry whined like a child, but did as Louis commanded and lay on his back with mouth open. "So willing to suck cock, aren't you, baby? Such a good boy for Daddy." Louis's voice was satisfied as he sat on Harry's gorgeous, still masked face. Harry desperately stuck his tongue out for just one taste of Louis.

"Ready, love?" Louis whispered sweetly, then before Harry had the chance to reply, shoved his throbbing cock into his boyfriend's mouth. Harry immediately started working his mouth around Louis's dick, tonguing at his slit and eliciting a loud moan from Louis. Another suck at the head and Louis had tears stinging at the corners of his eyes as his hips moved in tune with Harry's long tongue and full lips. A drag of the tongue up the pulsing vein had his fingers digging so far into the headboard that his knuckles were turning white.

" _F-Fuck,_ Harry, oh shit. You're too fucking good at this." Harry smirked and purposely moaned around Louis's cock, sending vibrations up his length.

" _Oh God,_ Harry, l-lay on your stomach, now." Louis's tone was whiny and needy, the agony of his erection weakening his tone. Harry flipped over and Louis was on top of him within seconds, lapping at the shell of his ear before whispering, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel me when you sit down." Just the thought of that drove Harry wild, and he found himself rubbing his hard cock up against the soft sheets. Louis spanked his right ass cheek so roughly that Harry cringed, a hand print left a minute later. "Bad boy, wait for Daddy's cock."

Louis lined his cock up with his lover's clenching, quivering hole. He ran his length around Harry's rim and Harry quickly tried to push back onto Louis's aching cock, the head teasing too much. "No, slut, you're gonna fucking wait," Louis scorned him, pinching the very end of his back.

Finally without warning as Harry's cheek lay against the pillow, short breaths escaping him as he waited for a treat, Louis shoved his thickness into Harry's hole. A throaty groan left his mouth, the walls of Harry's anus incredibly secure around his length.

"Holy _shit_ , Harry, you're so fucking tight." Louis took a firm hold of Harry's shoulders and commenced thrusting. His veins were being hit in all the right places as he pushed further into Harry and leaned down to kiss his neck. "You love when Daddy fucks your tight little ass like this, eh?" His lips tickled Harry's soft neck as he said this.

Harry cried out, nose wrinkling as he buried his face in the pillow. "Yes, Daddy, s-shit. Harder. I want you to fuck me raw." Cold tears rolled down his face, and absorbed speedily into the pillow. Louis gave a few more thrusts until he knew he'd found Harry's prostate.

" _L-LOUIS,_ " Harry roared as Louis's fingers linked through his, their legs intertwining. "DADDY, F-FUCK. YES! R-RIGHT THERE, S-SHIT." The volume of his yells increased as his boyfriend pounded directly into his sweet spot. Louis's orgasm wasn't too far away, he knew as he nuzzled his face into Harry's curly locks.

"Fuck...baby, H-Harry, I'm so close." Louis could barely mutter a sentence, the pleasure overwhelming him so much that his speech was leaving him.

"Come on my face, Daddy. All over it," Harry mumbled seductively into the sheets. Louis was going to listen to Harry this time, pulling his cock out of his hole and turning him over hurriedly so he hovered over his face.

Louis tore the blindfold off of his boyfriend so he could see Harry's gorgeous face. "Gonna come soon, all over your pretty little face," he murmured so that Harry could almost barely hear as he took his cock into his own hand, pumping himself firmly. His eyes rolled back into his head, gasping at the air as his stomach clenched and his seed released all over Harry. "Shit." Louis's eyes were opened again. "You look gorgeous covered in my cum. " Harry's eyelashes were coated in the white liquid as well as his tongue and cheek. Leaning down, he licked away at his lover's face until every drop was gone, with of course plenty of help from Harry himself. "Your turn, big boy."

"Finally," was the only word that left his lips as Louis slid the cock ring off painfully slow and within moments, Harry was climaxing all over his own stomach, stroking his dick and playing with the slit, a cheeky little smile on his face. "Amazing sex as always, babe."

Louis took two fingers and ran them through the liquid on Harry's stomach before suckling at his fingertips. "Definitely. But that's really nothing new."

Nodding, Harry reached over and grabbed a pair of black lace panties off the lamp. "Huh, I could swear I put these in the closet." He lay back on the bed, pulling them up his legs until they were fully on.

"Oh, I tried them on this morning because I saw them lying around, but then I decided against wearing them because I didn't like the way I looked in them." Louis sat on the bed next to Harry, toying with the waistband of his panties. "I figured you'd bought it, but I was gonna tell you to return them."

"The panties I made you wear tonight were my first choice, and at first I wasn't even gonna use them on you. But seeing you in that bath, all shiny and slicked up with water, I had to."

"Well, then those are officially mine. And seeing how good you look in those, well, they're officially yours." Slipping his hand into Harry's big one, he leaned his head on his shoulder. "I love you, Harry. And I always will."

Harry kissed his head softly, a grin running across his lips. "I love you too, babe."

"...Can I call you baby doll from now on?" Louis giggled, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist as he slid his hands into either side of Harry's underwear.

"Baby doll it is."


End file.
